


Braids

by ChocolateMintChip



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games), Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Children, Gen, My First Fanfic, This Is STUPID, no romance really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateMintChip/pseuds/ChocolateMintChip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They used to be friends, you know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Braids

**Author's Note:**

> Just a stupid AU thing where Dio and Luna were best friends as kids.  
> This is my first fanfiction, so I'm sorry if anything is out of place.

"What are you even doing back there?" He asked slightly angrily, letting out a huff. Crossing his pale arms, his blue eyes flicked back as far as they could go in the attempts to catch a glimpse of the girl behind him. Unfortunately, he could not see her from where the two of them where positioned, but he knew that she was there. He could feel it.

"Messing with your hair..." She said quietly, and Dio rolled his eyes a bit. Of course, he knew that! He could feel his hair being messed with from where he sat. Which was on the floor. Cross-legged. With Luna behind him. Messing with his long hair like there was absolutely no tomorrow, it seemed. The two of them were sitting in the warm room which was Luna's bedroom. The white carpet was their space, and even if there were things to mess with, space to play around in, the two of them simply sat next to the small bed which belonged to Luna and talked to one another.

Dio felt her hands in his thick, blonde hair. It was almost soothing as she calmly brushed the strands with a brush. It was ridiculous how.. RIDICULOUS that Dio felt sitting here and letting this girl mess with his hair. 

Though, of course, he let her. They were friends.

The two of them had been friends almost since the first day that Dio had moved to this new neighborhood. That day had dragged on much longer than the boy had preferred, but there was nothing he could do but sit outside in a warm evening and watch the movers do their job and move everything into his new house. That was exactly what he did, too. Sit and watch these guys take objects, pick them up, go inside, and then after a while, they'd come back out and do it again. It seemed like quite a repetitive task. The setting sun had been giving the sky a redish look to it, and Dio was observing the colors a bit from where he sat. He really was bored, sitting next to the mailbox. 

Then, she had come along.

"Um... Hey." A voice said, and Dio turned around from where he was sitting. His blue eyes had then met hers. Luna's. She was standing there in a dress covered in flower patterns, with this gentle smile curled up upon her lips. In her hands was a plate covered in plastic wrapping, but Dio wasn't sure what it was that was under the plastic wrap. 

"...Hello?" He said, giving the girl a confused look. She had let out a nervous-sounding laugh, before speaking. "You're the new neighbors, right?" She asked, and Dio nodded slightly in answer. "Well... I made you these. To welcome you to the neighborhood." She said, holding out the plastic wrapped plate. Dio took it, but he was very unsure of it. Looking down at the plate, he saw what was under the wrapping. A plate of cookies. Held mostly in place by the wrapping loosely wound around it.

That was the first day Dio met Luna. After that, the two of them slowly became closer. Thanks to living on the same street, as well as school allowing them to be around one another. From the loud and crowded bus the two sat on in the morning and the same loud and crowded bus they sat on to go home in the evening, the two of them had become close friends over time and spent much of their time now with one another. All due to a plate of cookies on an orange evening.

These memories going through his mind were ripped from Dio's forethought, though, as he found himself feeling a sharp pain on the back of his head. Hissing through his teeth, he heard Luna speak up. "Oh! Oh, I'm sorry!" She apologized, before grasping his hair. It seemed the brush in her hands had come across a knot, and so she held tightly onto his hair and tugged the comb out of the tangled blonde strands. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. Fine." He answered her, reaching back and gently rubbing his head a moment. Luna put the brush down, and Dio heard her sigh. Adjusting where she was sitting, she had moved to his side and lightly grabbed the hair next to his face. Now that she had moved, he could see her better. Her wavy red hair fell down her neck and shoulders, and slightly got into her face, but it didn't seem to mind as she did... what was she doing?

"Once again, seriously, what are you doing?" Dio asked her, his eyes looking her over, but he did not move his head. "Just wait..." She said, biting her lip a tad as she continued to do what she was doing. An angered sigh escaped Dio, and Luna simply gave him a soft laugh in return. Dio sat in waiting, wondering what it was that she was doing there. Her fingers were just in the edge of his field of vision, messing with his extremely long (and slightly girly) hair. Soon enough, though, Luna smiled, content with herself, and nodded in Dio's direction.

"There," She said, before standing up and grabbing a mirror from her dresser. Getting back down to the carpet, she held it out in front of Dio and he looked into his reflection. The male took the mirror from her and looked at himself. It was a minor change, but still an obvious one. A small, braided piece of his hair hung next to his cheek - secured by a black hair tie.

"That's it?" He asked Luna, turning and looking at her. She smiled at him, "Yeah. I was taught how to braid, and I wanted to try it out." She told him, and Dio looked back into the mirror again. Eyes glancing over the braided hair, he asked her another question. "Why did you want to try it on me, though?" He asked her, and his eyes only went back to her when he heard her soft laugh once more.

"Well, I like your hair. It's nice when it's long. I think, anyway." She told him, and Dio turned to face her. Before he could get out another word, the door to her room opened.

"Luna! Dio's father is here to bring him home." A woman in purple told the young girl from the doorway. Luna nodded. "Yes, Mother," She answered, and the lady left the two of them once more. Luna turned to Dio as he stood up. Brushing off his black shirt, Luna looked up at him from the floor.

"You can keep the hair tie. You might need it for gym class," She told him, "but you don't have to keep the braid if you don't want. I just wanted to try it is all." Dio looked down at the girl in front of him, and couldn't help his face from conjuring up a slight smile. One mixed with a smirk, but a smile none the less.

"I don't know, Luna. I think I like it. I might try it out for a while."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. Can you teach me how to braid sometime maybe?"  
"Sure! How about tomorrow during lunch?"  
"Hm... After school at my house?"  
"Alright. I'll see you later, Dio...?"  
"See you later, Luna."


End file.
